Totally All That Drama
by NoBoDy Knight
Summary: Follow seven members on total drama island become the cast of the new All That also they never met each other so yeah let go do the story. Newest Chapter holds first special guest.
1. Run Chris Run

Now here's the gathering of the cast and first chapter also note the outfits they wear when they are in the green room, after the show and right now are there original outfits also for those who show to much skin such as Kaite and Sadie their shirts and pants are made slightly longer while Geoff is given an extra white shirt that says party anytime on it.

Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN ALL THAT OR TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND MOSTLY ALL THERE IDEAS BUT COMBINED EXCEPT FOR THE A FEW OF THE SKITS ALSO ANY AND ALL SPECIAL AND MUSICAL GUESTS.

* * *

Chris entered a dark room with a path made of white as the only direction. When he arrived at the center the where several big holographic heads.

"Chris Mclean, we have decided that you will produce the show Totally All That Drama.!" One of the big heads said as the others nodded.

"That great! So when do I get to meet the cast?" Chris asked as the big heads just realized something.

"Oh…um…yeah you see we forgot to hire the cast members, and the show about to start so would you mind going out to find some teenagers." The same head said as the others nodded again.

"What! Why do I…" Chris exclaimed before he was cut off.

"Because we said so now go!" The big head yelled causing the room to shake as Chris ran out the door then out the studio.

He started running on the side walk when he saw a car with a mother driving and a daughter in the passenger seat.

"STOP!!!" Chris yelled as he jumped in front of the car scaring the passengers forcing them to stop just millimeters away.

"Can I borrow her?" Chris asked pointing to the daughter who just continued to stare at him with wide eyes.

"Sure." The mother said as the daughter simply left the car as her mother drove away.

"Now come on um…" Chris said as they started running again.

"Sadie." The girl said as they were stopping in front of a basketball course with one guy inside. He was trying to shoot the basketball into the hoop but his latest shot hit him in the face causing him to collapse on the ground.

"Hey, if you want to be famous follow me!" Chris yelled as he started running again with Sadie following and soon the other teenager.

Soon he came to a group of girls all staring at one guy who was just standing there at the bus stop.

"All right back off ladies this is TV show property." Chris said as he pushed the girls away.

"What are you talking about TV for I'm Justin the male model in training." Justin said as he flexed his muscles causing the girls from across the street to fall over for him.

"Well if your not that good of an actor then…" Chris said this causing Justin's rage to grow.

"You doubting me fine I'm in." Justin declared out loud to the whole world.

"Great now follow me." Chris said as he started running again soon followed by Sadie then Tyler and soon Justin.

We see a young couple holding a good conversation when all of a sudden Chris breaks in.

"You two follow me now." Chris said as he started running again in the opposite direction with all five teenagers following him back to the studio.

**Back at the studio:**

"I've got them." Chris said as he was catching his breath from all the running.

"How many?" The big head asked.

"Five." Chris said simply still catching his breath.

"We need seven." The big head said as the others once again nodded.

"Arghh!" Chris said as he ran out again.

**Back outside:**

Chris now running looking for the final 2 members of the cast saw a lanky teen just standing in the middle of the side walk looking out in the sky.

"Hey buddy got nothing better to do?" Chris asked the teen.

"No, gosh! Wish I did." The lanky teen said as he countiuned to stare at the sky.

"Then just follow me." Chris said as he started running again followed by everyone else.

Just then a girl jogging across the street. Chris needing one final cast mate ran across the street over to her.

"Excuse me miss." Chris said as he put his hand on her shoulder. At that reaction the large sister snapped.

"Oh no you don't you freak!" The large sister yelled as she started spraying pepper spray in his eyes and beating the crud out of him.

"NO NO NO! I just wanted to ask if you wanted to join a cast for a new show!" Chris yelled through the beating he was getting.

"Oh, why didn't you say so suga, let roll." She said as she helped Chris up and all eight of them began running back to the studio.

**Returning to the studio:**

Once back Chris enter the lounge room for the cast where a TV has been placed showing the big heads. The room itself was nice size to the left was a lounge with two giant couches and a coffee table. To the right were two steps that led to a small kitchen/ dining area with a door next to the refrigerator and another on the right wall.

"Here they are the cast of Totally All That Drama." Chris said as the teens entered from the right door walking up to the kitchen area and standing there in a group.

"Hold on I haven't agreed to do this yet." One of the teens spoke as the others agreed.

"Yeah we don't have to do this show if we don't want to." Another one said as they agreed once more.

"Were out of here come on guys." Another one said as they began to start walking.

"Wait!" Cried the big head from the TV causing the teens to stop where they were.

"If you agree to do the show you get to longer go to school and get as much free food as you like." The big head said revealing a buffet of amazing food with Chef standing next to it.

"Group huddle!" One of the teens called as they circled around each other and began discussing on what to do.

"All right we will do the show." One of the teens said.

"All right Chris the rest is your job." The big head said as the rest nodded.

"Wasn't it my job to begin with?" Chris asked staring at the TV that went blank.

"Ok. Let's go do the show!" A teen called out causing the others to cheer and head for the stage door next to the refrigerator.

"Hey wait for me!" Chris said as he ran out the door after them.

Theme Song: Set in a alley way.

**Fresh out the box. Stop, look, and watch ready yet, get set it's All That.**

(Shows castmembers jumping)

**Oh Oh Oh this is All That This is All That!**

(Sadie holding the sign with Oh! On it. Also Bridgette shows up jumping then wrapping herself in the all that flag then dancing on the sidewalk. Bridgette)

**Check it, Check it, Check it. Now this is just an introduction before I blow my mind **

(Geoff jumping as he did off the cliff holding his hat then throwing his hat on his head then off scene. Geoff)

**The show is all of that and yes we do it all the time so sit your booty on the floor or in a chair, **

(Harold jumping into a ninja pose then looking in front of the all that flag with him behind it then shows him swinging himself back and forth. Harold.)

**ground or in the air just don't go nowhere 'cause everything we do It's all of that**

(Justin jumps in with arms spread out legs straight then he smiling next to the all that flag changes to him smiling and nodding at the screen. Justin)

**When entertaining you! We all of that! **

(Shows the castmembers hanging out on a porch)

**My posse and my crew. It's all of that! So sit still 'cause we're coming right back **

(Leshawna jumping with her legs tucked in and arms wide then show her mouthing the verse "It's all of that" then has her performing dance moves. Leshawna)

**Oh Oh Oh this is All That **

(Sadie jumping legs spread in a upside down T arms clutched together then her spinning changes to performing hand movements at the camera. Sadie)

**This is All That Yeah! Yeah!**

(Tyler jumps in on a superman pose then shows him pull the all that flag over his head changes to him spinning around. Tyler)

**Oh Oh Oh this is All That This is All That!!**

(Show special guest (Will be reveal at beginning of every chapter) and then the whole cast standing in a group giving smiles at the camera then the all that flag covers them.)

* * *

Now the ending of the gather of first season cast now for the first episode be up late tomorrow. Also if you have any skit ideas or who you want to join for season 2 just comment or if you just want to say how stupid this story is go right ahead but give me a little help if you don't like it.


	2. It starting

Now here the real thing. Also every other episode wil equal one chapter starting with a green room.

Disclaimer: Don't own anything except the mixing of characters and storyline. Do not own musical and/or special guests either.

* * *

With Musical guest Ne Yo.

Monster ER.

Scene changes to a hospital area with beds to the left and chairs on the right with a double door in the center. We enter in as Justin bursts into the door wearing a doctors uniform with blue scrubs and holding a zombie.

"Help get a table stat!" Justin declared as he place the zombie on the table with others surrounding him.

"What is it Doctor Shiney?" A doctor (Harold same outfit) asked looking for any problems.

"His arms fallen off I need string to sew it back on now!" Doctor Shiney (Justin) declared.

"Doctor there is no more string!" Cried a random nurse holding an empty jar with the word string on it.

"Now what!" Harold asked looking for someone to answer.

"Will make due with glue!" Justin declared as everyone nodded.

"There is no glue either!" Cried the same nurse causing everyone to panic again.

"What now!" Cried Harold clutching onto Justin.

"That!" Yelled Justin pointing at a boy eating a jar of fudge.

"My fudge!" The boy cried as the fudge was taken away from Justin who immediately started to spread it all over the zombie's open limbs and going a little over the edges.

"Now carefully." Justin said as they began to squeeze it the arm and socket back together making it ft.

"There!" Cried Justin as everyone congratulated them and helps the zombie up.

"Now how do you feel?" Asked Harold.

"Uhhhhh." Was the zombie's reply as he lifted his arm seeing it perfectly. He began cheering as he is pushed away on the bed by a random nurse causing everyone to disperse.

"Help! Help!" Cried a nurse.

"What's wrong?" Asked a female doctor (Sadie wearing same outfit except red scrubs)

"Bigfoot has a splinter in his foot." Cried the nurse pointing to Bigfoot with a piece a wood clearly seen sticking out.

"All right let get to work pliers!" Sadie yelled as she was handed a pair of pliers and began working.

"Scapula!" She called as she was given one.

"Butter!" She called out once more and was given a stick of butter

"Rubber Ducky!" Again she called as she was given it as it made a squeak while she was using it.

"Ok here we go almost there. It coming it coming!" Sadie said as she and the nurse were pulling onto the stick causing Bigfoot to scream or wail in pain.

"And we got it!" Sadie exclaimed as she held a large fichus of her size.

"Argeugu!" Bigfoot exclaimed hugging Sadie then running out the door.

"Excellent work Doctor!" The nurse exclaimed.

"It's my job" Sadie said as she walked over to Justin and Harold.

"Doctors!" A different nurse exclaimed running into the three.

"What's wrong?" asked Justin.

"It's the boogieman his nose is running the whole first floor is covered in boogers." Cried the nurse

"All right doctors let go to work!" Justin said as he left followed by Sadie and Harold.

"Now Leshawna with Vital Information for your everyday life." Said a voice as we see Leshawna wearing a green long sleeve shirt with a light brown sweater vest over it sitting at a brown desk with a wall that full of weird facts. She reading a book then puts it down and stares at the camera.

"If your going to fart and you don't want others to know it's best not to yell: Everyone clear a path knockout gas tee minus…!" Leshawna said turning her chair.

"If you have a fear of water you have hydrophobia if you have a fear of the ground then you better know how to fly." Leshawna said turning back to her original space.

"If you're still preoccupied with 1985 then grow up!" Leshawna said resuming her book.

"This has been Leshawna with vital information for your everyday life." The voice said.

Scene changes to a dark scene with graves tombstones and a large cement box on the right with three tombstones with a person behind each one.

"And welcome back to Scare Fair. I'm your host Goth Gabe." Gabe (Tyler) said as he was dressed in all black with a cloak and ear piercing.

"Now lets me the contestants." Tyler said turning over at the three people behind the tombstones.

"You first sir." Tyler said pointing to the man at the far left.

"I'm Moonlight I like dark airy things." Moonlight (Justin) said wearing full black with a skull on his shrit.

"I'm Monique and I ready for anything!" Monique (Leshawna) said pumping her fist in the air wearing a red strapless shirt and her usual pants.

"I'm Carl I know nothin about the scary things so there's nothin to be afraid of" Carl (Geoff) replied wearing overalls and his hat.

"Ok so to start we'll give you a hint as to what's inside if you think you can handle it you may enter but if you come out screaming or any sign of fear your out of the competition." Tyler said.

"Now here's our first picture." Tyler said as a big of the sky.

"Any takers?" Gabe asked as a buzzer went off.

"Yes Moonlight you think you know what you're dealing with?" Gabe asked as Moonlight stepped forward past his tombstone showing his answer to be a bird.

"Oh yeah let see what you got." Moonlight said as the cement door was opened with him entering then the door closing.

It took only 30 seconds before…

"Argghh" Moonlight screamed as he ran out the door slamming it behind him.

"Oh, so sorry Moonlight but with that your out." Gabe said as he helped Moonlight up.

"Are you crazy having that thing you're insane!" Moonlight called as he was brought off stage by a guy in a black cloak and hood.

"Now down to two, next picture." Gabe said as the second image showed a pony with a buzzer right after

"Monique! Your up!" Gabe said as Monique came up showing her answer of a Pegasus.

"No thing to it." Monique said as she entered the cement cell.

"Wait for it." Gabe said looking at his wrist watch.

"Ahh!" Cried Monique as she came dashing out of the cement door.

"Oh so sorry Monique but with this your out!" Gabe said.

"That thing is far worse than what I imagined." Monique declared as she walked off the stage.

"Now it's only you Carl lets see the final picture and your guess." Gabe said as a picture of a tree appeared.

"Ok I'm ready." Carl said as he begin to walk into the cement cage his tombstone showing the guess of minotaur.

It became quiet with Tyler tapping his foot waiting for a scream. Then time skip five minutes.

"Times up and it looks like we have a winner!" Tyler states as he opens the cement door seeing the back of Geoff.

"Congradulations Car…" Tyler said but was interrupted when Geoff fell over landing on his back knockout in shock with his eyes open.

"Oh…well looks like we have no winner. So lets see what the was they all ran away from." Tyler said waiting for someone/something to come out.

"Hi! Hi! Give me an F! Give me a U! Give me a N! What's that spell Fun!" When a cheerleader (Bridgette) exits the cage wearing a red skirt with a red and white shoes and cheer sweater. She was doing kicks, jumps, and shaking a pair of red and white pom poms.

"The clues in order represented her ability to jump high, the pony tail, and her pom poms are made of paper from trees." Tyler said.

"Well that's our show see you next time." Tyler said as Bridgette who still doing cheer stunts he giving her an odd look and steps to the side away from her.

Scene changes to Geoff sitting on an unfolded director chair around a dark stage with the chair place under the all that logo and lights spinning around.

"Know your stars, know your stars, know your stars." Said a Male voice coming from nowhere closing in on Geoff who sitting there smiling.

"Geoff…" the voice said as Geoff is still smiling.

"…he believes in unicorns." The voice says.

"That not true I don't believe unicorns exist." Geoff said getting a little angry moving around in the chair.

"Geoff…" the voice repeated.

"…believes rocks can talk." The voice finished.

"Hold on rocks can't talk there inanimate objects to begin with." Geoff Replied now getting a little angry.

"Geoff…" The voice said again.

"…is 50% human 60% grass and 20% banana." The voice finished.

"Uh no I'm full 100% human." Geoff

Oh really Mr. Unicorn believer?" The voice questioned back.

"That another thing unicorn don't exist!" Geoff replied getting irritated by the voice.

"Unicorn!" The voice cried causing Geoff to look behind him.

"Made you look." The voice replied chuckling.

"Now you know Geoff." The voice finished.

"No they don't know me." Geoff said disgruntle at the camera.

"Yes they do rock talker." The voice said as the camera backs away from Geoff.

"That another thing dude rocks can't talk are you even listening hello?" Geoff asked as the scene changed.

Scene changes a girly scene with yellow walls with pink carpets and two big pink fluffly chairs with two girls sitting on the also having a small light blue table with a large sign saying "Tex Time!".

"Hi welcome to Tex time I'm one of your hosts Tia." Tia (Sadie) said. She was wearing a simple jeans and and pink top with a black jacket over it holding a pink cell phone in her right hand.

"And I'm your other host Mel." Mel (Bridgette) said. She was wearing a simple short blue dress with black boots. She was holding a light blue cell phone.

"And it's time for tex translation." Bridgette said as a small TV unflolded onto the table.

When the TV turned the letters GIUFOMGNY.

"Now what does that mean? I've never seen a tex like that." Sadie questioned.

"I think I know what it means." Bridgette said smiling.

"What?" Sadie asked.

"It says…Give it up for our musical guest Ne Yo!" Bridgette exclaimed as you hear applauds and Bridgette and Sadie started clapping.

Scene changes to the All That stage with an audience all around with audience members standing on platforms around the circular stage with metal bars for them to hold onto.

Ne Yo starts singing Closer(am never going to put song lyrics on just fastforward scene to end of song).

After the song the seven cast members come out from backstage and stand near Ne Yo.

"Hey we want to thank you all for watching the show." Justin said waving at the camera.

"We also want to thank our muscial guest Ne Yo for stopping by." Sadie said as she stands next to him.

"And remember" Bridgette starts.

"It's ALL THAT!" yelled the seven cast members as the theme song starts and everyone begins dancing with credits rolling.

* * *

That it for the first episode next one be out by two weeks sunday so stay tune also every member survives for at least 2 seasons depending on pouplarity.


	3. Episode Two

Sorry for the delay.

Lounge Room:

The scene opens up to Sadie, Bridgette, and Geoff sitting on the couch, with Harold getting a soda from the kitchen.

"So would you rather lick my shoe or smell Geoff's armpit?" Bridgette asked as Harold came down to the couch taking a seat next to Geoff.

"I would have to pick the armpit smelling." Sadie said as she leaned over and took a small sniff of Geoff's armpit.

"Uhh. Cough,cough ." Sadie said as she choked for a few seconds.

"Wow that's awful." Sadie said waving her hand in front of her face.

"Ok your up Harold would you rather fight a squad of ninjas or fight a group of gnomes?" Sadie asked as the pressure was turned on Harold.

"Easy a group of gnomes easy to beat." Harold said as he lifted his right arm up in triumph.

Just then a group of four gnome dressed people came out of the side door on the right and walked towards the couch. They then launched themselves at Harold causing him to fall to the ground.

"Ahhh!" Harold cried as the gnomes kicked him several time the launched themselves and began biting.

"Attention All that cast members report to the stage the show is about to begin. Repeat All That cast members report to the stage the show is about to begin." Called out the intercom voice.

"All right let's go do the show dud and duets." Geoff said as he and the girls began walking up the steps towards the back door towards the stage not really paying

"Help me!" Harold cried as everyone else left leaving him beaten on the floor.

Cut to theme song: With musical guest: Rihanna

* * *

Scene changes to that of a knock off American idol stage except it's title says freak idol.

"Hello and welcome to another episode of Freak Idol. I'm your host Bryan Sucrest." Bryan (Harold wearing a white collar shirt with white pants and black shoes) said as the audience cheered holding up strange signs that said go no toe! or Bend like play do!

"We are down to our final two contestants and as always it's up to you people at home to decide." Harold said point to the camera.

"Now for those of you who aren't friends or family members of our final two to help you decide are our panel of judges, give it up for them!" Harold called causing the crowd to go wild again as it showed a long desk with two women on each end and one guy in between.

"Welcome the beautiful Isis!" Harold called as the audience cheered as the camera zoomed in on the first judge.

"It's lovely to be here." Isis (Leshawna wearing a one piece white dress with her hair let down with an extra eye on her forehead) said.

"Welcome the muscular Jarrod!" Harold said as the audience went ballistic again.

"What up little arm people." Jarrod (Tyler wearing a black jock jacket with four sleeves and black headband with a black wrestling jersey on) said he raised his arms all four of them into the air.

"And lets not forget our final judge Medusa!" Harold declared but instead of cheers the audience was booing at her.

"Ah shut it!" Yelled Medusa (Sadie wearing a blood red dress and wearing a green wig).

"And now lets bring out or first finalist Rebbecca!"Harold yelled as the audience cheered once again as Rebbecca (Bridgette) came out from back stage wearing a purple gymnast uniform waving to the audience.

"You ready Rebbecca?" Harold asked her.

"You bet let's limbo!" Bridgette declared as a limbo poll with two people holding on each side came out with tropcial music going.

At first she was doing amazing limboing the first five things then came onto the legendary sixth level. The pole was probably only about two to two and a half inches as Bridgette began to limbo until.

*Crack*

"OWWW!" Bridgette cried as she land on the floor her body twitching out of control.

"Oh, so sorry Rebbecca judges what do you have to say." Harold asked as two guys dressed in all white came put her on a stretcher and rolled her away.

"I could tell that was painful without my third eye but you do well girl!" Leshawna said as the audience clapped in approval.

"She went a lot farther then I would have expected good for her." Tyler said as the applause continued.

"Are you kidding that was terrible!" Sadie called causing the booing to return.

"I've gone to the sixth level and beyond." Sadie replied through the continuing booing.

"Well with that done let bring out or second finalist we all know him well as snot boy!" Harold declared as the cheering resumed and snot boy (Geoff) came out wearing simple blue jeans and a green hood sweater holding a box of tissues.

"Now are you ready snot boy?" Harold asked as he kept his distance from him.

"Yeah...uh oh I got to sneeze." Geoff stated as he started wiggling his nose.

"Ahhh...ahhh...ahhhh CHOOOO!!!" Geoff said as he sneezed sending a large amount of mucus right at Harold covering him all over.

"Sorry." Geoff said as he blew his nose yet again.

"Judges what says you." Harold said meekly as he was to afraid to move as Geoff walked off the stage.

"Ohh I'm so sorry for you it didn't take three eyes to see how disgusting that was." Leshawna said looking as though she was going to puke.

"Just one thing." Tyler said as he went under the desk and started puking.

"Two thing. one eww and second I liked him because he did the insulting for me." Sadie said with the continuing silence.

"Well will find out next time who our winner is on Freak Idol see you later." Harold said as he didn't move a muscle with loud applause.

* * *

Scene changes to a small latino like stage with brown cemented walls with a large arch looking over a flower bed. There is one person in the center.

"Now it's time to learn spanish with Romero." The announcer said.

"Hola. Mi llamo Romero." Romero (Justin wearing a large poncho with a heart in the center and a sombreo) tells the screen.

"Me gustaría ser a su alrededor con una gran cantidad de negro rosas." Justin said lifting his elbows back and forth.

"In english that means I would love to be around you with a lot of black roses. Ha Ha Ha." Justin said rising his shoulders in laughter.

"Sé que te gusta nadar en mantequilla." Justin said.

"In english that mean I know you enjoy swimming in butter. Ha Ha Ha!" Justin exclaimed as the camera pulled away ending the scene.

* * *

Scene changes to Leshawna sitting at her desk straighting herself in the chair with the random facts wall behind her.

"Now time for Leshawna with vital information for your everyday life." The announcer voice said.

"Macaroni and cheese is good. Macaroni and horse radish is not." Leshawna states as she turns her chair.

"If you have a fear of flying don't go on a plane." Leshawna said as she return her chair.

"To chew food simply put food in your mouth and apply pressure as shown." Leshawna states as she gets several crackers and puts them into her mouth and starts chewing with her mouth open.

"This has been Leshawna with vital information for your everyday life." The announcer concludes the sketch.

* * *

Scene changes to the lively vivid colors of the Tex Talk stage. On the big fluffy chairs are Bridgette and Sadie.

"Welcome to Tex Talk I'm one of your host Tai!" Tia (Sadie wearing blue khakis with a light blue top and a blue jacket with blue sneakers with stars and a blue buret on her head) exclaimed.

"And I'm your other host Mel!" Mel (Bridgette wearing a pear of pink shorts with pink heals and a long sleeve zipped up hot pink sweater with her hair in a pony tail being held by a pink hair ban.

"And today we're going to explain the appreviations for simply one letter words and messages." Bridgette told the audience.

"Let begin." Sadie said as the small TV on the small table in the center opened up and turned on revealing the first message.

"Ok we have BTW." Sadie said looking at the screen then back at the camera.

"That stands for By the way." Bridgette explained.

"Or Bear tamer wanted." Sadie said

"Or Berry taster needed." Bridgette continued.

"Or even Butter that waffle." Sadie finished.

"Now onto the next phrase." Sadie began as a new phrase appeared.

"Ok we have TTYL" Bridgette said looking at the screen then back at the camera.

"This could stand for Talk to you later." Sadie began.

"Or twist the yoyo lather." Bridgette said.

"Or Tight tween yoddlers laugh." Sadie continued.

"Or even tired teacher yawns loudly." Bridgette finished.

"Now onto our finally phrase." Bridgette said as the final phrase appeared on the screen.

"We have a TMTA." Sadie said as she turned back at the camera.

"That could mean The meal tasted awful." Bridgette began.

"Or Total makeup tanning auction." Sadie followed.

"Or Tea maker takes actions." Bridgette continued.

"Or even To much tongue action." Sadie finished.

"Well that about all the time we have so see you next time on Tex Talk." Bridgette finished as she and Sadie began making conversation as the camera moved out.

* * *

Scene changes to the freak idol stage with the competitors, host, and judges on stage with Harold holding a envelope.

"We have the results." Harold said as he was opening the envelope.

"And the winner of freak idol is..." Harold started.

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Rebbecca!" Harold exclaimed as everyone pushed the wheel chaired Bridgette forward.

"And your reward." Harold said turning both of them towards the camera.

"Ok..." Bridgette started slowly

"...Give it up for our musical guest Rihanna!" Bridgette exclaimed as if she was revitalized with everyone clapping.

* * *

Scene changes to the music stage where Rihanna is standing in the center singing Disturbia.

After the song ended the cast comes running out from backstage high fiving along the way.

"Hey we want to thank you for watching the show." Harold said waving his hand.

"We want to thank our musical guest Rihanna." Leshawna said clapping and standing next to Rihanna.

"And remember..." Geoff started.

"It's ALL THAT!" The entire cast called out as the theme song started and creits rolling as everyone started dancing.

* * *

The end of episode two like I said every second sunday a new chapter and hoping for at least ten chapters before the next season where someone else will be joining the cast. But I do not really plan on getting rid of anyone until season 3 if I get that far. If you notice some characters have there own little personal things that were thought up of from old all that sketches such as learning spanish and vital information. Also note that the most cast members to be in one season is eight no more.

REVIEW PLEASE.


	4. Episode Three

Just so you know I picked a random band due to not being muscially incline with today.

* * *

Lounge Room:

The scene starts with everyone minus Leshawna and Justin sitting on the couch talking. Then Leshawna and Justin came through the door on the right carrying a large box.

"Hey gang check out what we got y'all." Leshawna said as she and Justin let down the giant box in front of the large couch.

"What's inside?" Harold asked pointing to the box.

"We don't know all it said was to the All That cast." Justin said as the box started shaking and making grunt sounds.

"What was that?" Bridgette asked now backing away from the box.

As she said that the box started shaking harder and loud grunts were being made. As everyone stared at the box backing away from it and getting off the couch the box's top popped open. Everyone stared at it until several being plopped out of it.

"Well I think we made it." One of the things said. It was pure green.

"Hey aren't you the muppets?" Geoff asked causing the muppets to stare at him.

"Well we decided since we had a free hand we come and become your special guests." Kermit the Frog said as his friends all nodded.

"Like oh my gawd! Your Miss Piggy! I'm such a huge fan!" Sadie said as the pig turned to her.

"Thank you darling sorry no autographs today." Miss Piggy said as everyone stared at her with no real shock at her answer.

"So can we be your special guests for the show?" Kermit asked hoping for an answer.

"Oh yeah sure no problem dudes." Geoff said as everyone cheered. However as they finished cheering Chris came in.

"Five minutes! Five minutes before the show!" Chris said out loud walking over to everyone.

"Hey Chris, meet our special guests the muppets." Tyler said with everyone smiling.

"No. No special guests that are animals. Especially ugly pigs." Chris said pointing at Miss Piggy.

"Excuse me?" Miss Piggy said staring at Chris.

"Like I said no animals. Especially ugly pigs!" Chris said once again pointing at Miss Piggy.

"Oh no! Prepare for some smack down!" Miss Piggy said as she jumped out of the box and standing infront of Chris.

"Oh I'm so scared." Chris said sarcastically.

"You should be." Miss Piggy said in a deep dark voice as she jumped at Chris and attacked like crazy off screen. When it was over Miss Piggy was reapplying her make up while Chris looked like he got to crud beaten out of him.

"So what do you say?" Miss Piggy asked to Chris.

"All right you can be on the show just don't hurt me." Chris said as he ran away.

"Wow good job Miss Piggy." Harold said as everyone agreed.

"Oh it was nothing." Miss Piggy said.

"Ok let's go do the show!" Leshawna yelled as everyone cheered and followed out the back door.

* * *

Theme song with musical guest Hawk Nelson and special guest the muppets.

* * *

Scene changes to a moon bounce (one of those inflatable things)

"This is a moon bounce. We have stuck seven people in here to see who will win the one million dollars all they have to do is stay in the moon bounce." The announcer said.

The competitors include a sock puppet." The announcer said showing a sock puppet walking next to a moon bounce.

"Sara the Cheerleader," The announcer said showing Bridgette in her cheerleader outfit doing random cheers.

"Mark the model," The announcer continued showing Mark (Justin) trying to pick up people but not working.

"Miss Piggy," He says as Miss Piggy is applying makeup.

"Animal." He continues as Animal is shaking violently.

"Tia." He states showing Tia texting on her phone.

"And Gonzo." He finished as Gonzo is running around for no apparent reason.

"These seven people will be forced to stay here until one is left this is Stuck!" The announcer stated as the game began.

"Well I believe it's simple to who should win." Miss Piggy said pulling her hair back.

"Yay the game started yay!" Bridgette stated as she started bouncing up and down.

"Women" Animal stated starring at Bridgette who was still bouncing.

"This is so much fun want to join?" Bridgette asked Animal who nooded and soon both were bouncing.

"I need this money to make myself a good model." Justin said looking for a reply.

"Well just so you know it's the first to leave gets the money." Miss Piggy stated as Justin looked at her in shock.

"Really?" He asked in question with everyone nodding in agreement.

"Well, so long suckers." Justin said as he left the bounce setting off an alarm and soon he was tackled to the ground.

"One down." Miss Piggy said leaning on the netting.

Time skip Day four.

Mostly everyone is now lying down on the inflatable in exhaustion. The only people who seem to be still active are Bridgette and Animal who are still bouncing.

"Oh come on you grumpy pants it's better if your perky like us!" Bridgette exclaims as the duo continues to bounce.

"Please be quiet." Gonzo said starting to get annoyed.

"Oh come on all you need is a little bounce. Ready Animal?" Bridgette asked looking at her comrade who replied with a grunt and nod.

"Wait what are you doing?" Gonzo asked looking confused.

"Three…" Bridgette began as she and Animal bent down.

"Two yeah…" Animal continued.

"One!" They both yelled in union as they bounced toward Gonzo giving him such height that it sent him flying out of the bounce house.

"Uh oh. Run away!" Bridgette said as she ran out of the bounce house.

"Woman! Woman! Woman!" Animal yelled following her.

"Four down." Miss Piggy said as she lean up for a few seconds then fell back down.

Time skip Day twenty.

"It's been over fifteen days since the last elimination so we decide to have them vote someone off." The announcer said.

"Reveal." He announced as one by one the final three constants showed their answers. One vote for a hand puppet by Miss Piggy, one vote for Miss Piggy by Tia, and finally a scribble that doesn't look like a name by the sock puppet.

"It's decided that due to the sock puppet not writing a proper name down is therefore disqualified." The announcer said as the sock puppet sky rocketed up in shock.

"Uhhh?" The sock puppet said as two guys in black suits came into the bounce house and took the sock puppet away.

"Five down." Miss Piggy said throwing her paper away.

Time skip Day fourty four.

"We've reached the final two who will win and who will be called the first loser?" The announcer asked showing the two tired constants.

"Like OMG! I totally forgot that today is the BNPS!" Sadie exclaimed holding her phone in hand.

"Say what?" Miss Piggy said leaning up in boredom.

"I said that today is like the day for the brand new phone sale duh." Sadie exclaimed.

"Oh, well aren't you going? I bet they have the best new phones that will help your texting." Miss Piggy said tempting her.

"Like totally, but I have to stay here and win." Sadie told herself as she fought between leaving and staying.

"I heard there's a new phone that you only have to think what you want to say and it will type it for you." Miss Piggy continued.

"Ohhh." Sadie said as she continued fighting between her choices.

"Also I heard that the first one thousand people get free texting for a year." Miss Piggy continued.

"Ohhh. I can't take this anymore!" Sadie yelled running out of the bounce house.

"Hooray! I win! I win! Go me! Go me! I like to thank myself my makeup artist and my hair designer and Kermit if you're watching how proud are you?" Miss Piggy exclaimed as she continued to dance.

"Congratulations Miss Piggy you have just won one million dolla" The announcer started as Miss Piggy nodded as money began to fall all around her.

* * *

Scene changes to a wall that had a red cloak covering it with a sign that said connect the zits.

"It's time to connect the zits." The announcer said as Leshawna and a random guy with his back to the audience.

Leshawna revealed a permanent black marker and took off the top as the man removed his shirt showing several zits. Soon Leshawna began drawing something by connecting the zits when she finished she back off.

"A palm tree!" Leshawna said as a bell went off and music started playing as the duo started dancing with confetti falling on them.

* * *

Scene changes to the know your stars stage with the muppets.

"Know your stars, know your stars, know your stars." The announcer states with the muppets all nodding.

"The muppets…" He started

"…all smell like garbage." He finished.

"Hold on a minute we do not smell like garbage. Well I don't think we do." Kermit said as he and the others started sniffing themselves.

"The muppets…" The announcer started again.

"… loves to play in garbage." He finished causing the muppets to look at him strangely.

"Now hold on what with this hold garbage thing. Animal sure and possibly Gonzo but not the rest of us." Kermit said in defense.

"Oh, stop lying, that reminds me I'm having frog legs for dinner tonight." He brought back.

"Hey you can't talk to our friend that way!" Fozzy said coming to his defense.

"Yeah what gives you the right?" Gonzo asked backing him up.

"Oh what about you guys? A pathetic excuse for a bear and a…freak!" The announcer said causing everyone shock.

"Now hold on I don't care about those two but when you insult my Kermit you better think twice!" Miss Piggy said.

"Oh yeah also with those frog legs I'm planning on having some good pork maybe ham go with it." The announcer insulted towards her.

"Oh, no you did not. Excuse em wa." Miss Piggy said getting up from her chair and walking off screen. The next thing you hear and is a loud smash breaking through a door.

"Here you are!" Miss Piggy yelled.

"How you get here." He asked in shock.

"Never insult my Kermit again the other ones I don't care but you shall be punished! Hay Yah!" Missy Piggy called out as loud crashes and bangs were heard with screams of pain.

"The muppets…" Miss Piggy stated taking over to announcer.

"…are the best animal special guests ever." Miss Piggy finished as everyone nodded in agreement.

"Now you know the muppets." Miss Piggy said as everyone smiled at the camera and nodded some more.

"No that not what I wrote." The announcer said in spikes of pain.

"Quiet you!" Miss Piggy said attacking once more off screen as the camera pulled away.

* * *

Scene changes with Tyler, Bridgette, and Geoff doing strange activities.

"This is unlikely sports!" The announcer said as the trio came out with matching red jumpsuits.

"Hey you ever heard of this?" Geoff said grabbing a giant que tip as the others followed.

They then began connecting them as Bridgette began to try and stand on them.

"Human log rolling." Tyler yelled as he and Geoff began spinning the giant que tips. They went so fast that Bridgette lost her balance and fell off screen.

"Oh…Well that's all the time we have today see you next time!" Tyler said as he and Geoff waved at the camera ending the scene.

* * *

Scene changes to a random brick wall with the Fozzy standing there.

"Now it's time for the musical guest. Hawk Nelson! Wacka wacka!" Fozzy said holding a plush hawk.

"Fozzy that isn't right it's a group of musical people." Kermit came into view.

"But wouldn't it be better if they were hawks?" Fozzy asked.

"I think it would be but that's not important right now." Kermit answered as the rest of the muppet crew came into view.

"Now here's the All That musical guest Hawk Nelson!" They all yelled as the began to clap their hands.

Scene changes to the All That stage where Hawk Nelson sung Head on Collision. At the end of the song the cast came out from the back.

"Hey we want to thank you all for watching today." Geoff started.

"We also want to thank our special guests the muppets." Sadie said showing the muppets over by the buffet of food eating it all with Chief standing next to it smiling.

"Also a big thanks to our musical guest Hawk Nelson." Justin said.

"And remember…" Leshawna started.

"...It's All That!" They all yelled as the music started playing with everyone dancing and the credits rolling.

* * *

Hey I got a review of adding someone elses character for season two which I don't mind but due note that everybody get's a minimum of two seasons then there out. Thankfully the max number of cast members for this fan fic is eight so after this season someone else will be joining the cast either from the show or your own oc. But who? See you next time.

* * *


	5. Episode Four

Sorry for the late update

Lounge Room:

We open up to Bridgette, Justin, and Tyler all sitting on massage chairs replacing the large couch.

"Five minutes! Five minutes before the show!" Chris yelled walking in seeing the three in complete relaxation.

"Relax Chris, take a load off we got plenty of time." Justin said leaning back.

"Where did you get those?" Chris asked staring at the three in the chairs.

"We sold the couch in exchange for the chairs you should try it." Bridgette said as she also leaned back.

"Oh no, we are not having this now all of you get up and get to the stage." Chris stated as he yanked the cables out of the plug ins causing the chairs to stop vibrating.

"Dud, what give?" Tyler asked as he and the others leaned back up.

"The thing is you three stage now!" Chris said in a stern voice.

"Fine. Sure. Whatever." The trio said as they got up from their chairs and headed off to the stage.

As soon as they were gone Chris plugged one of the chairs back in and sat down getting really comfortable from the vibrations.

"Ahh, this is the life." Chris said as he noticed a big red button.

"Wonder what this does?" Chris said as he pressed the button sending him flying off the chair threw the ceiling and off the stage.

"I'm ok." Chris weakly said to no one but the audience hearing.

* * *

Theme song with musical guests Paramore.

* * *

Scene changes to a kitchen set with a large counter in the center with Sadie and Justin each wearing black pants with white chef hats and jackets. The only difference is Sadie held a red scarf while Justin had a green scarf.

"It's time for Cookout Callings with your hosts Jen (Sadie) and Ben (Justin)." The announcer said as they both gave a large shiny smile.

"Hello I'm Jen." Sadie said waving to the camera with a cupcake in hand.

"And I'm Ben." Justin said lifting a cup of tea in front of the camera.

"And today we're going to teach you how to make some lovely breakfast." Sadie said dropping the cupcake.

"Today your ingredients include sugar, flour, butter, sugar, milk, sugar, and more sugar." Justin said laying the tea down.

"First mix it all together." Sadie said pouring all the ingrients into a large pot.

"Don't be afraid to use your own hands to mix." She added as she threw her hands into the pot and began mixing the ingredients together.

"After you mix the ingredients you place them into any cake baking sheet." Justin said as he pulled the batter away from Sadie and began pouring it into the baking sheet.

"Once in the baking sheet it's placed in the oven for about 30 minutes at four fifty depending on the oven." He said placing it in one of the ovens.

"Now this would take too long to wait on so we already prepared one for you." Sadie said as she walked over to the other oven and took out what looked to be a vanilla icing birthday cake.

"Now I bet your all wondering isn't this a cake?" Justin said walking over to Sadie and standing next to her.

"You're absolutely right Ben this is a cake because cake goes with anything." Sadie said dipping a finger into the iceing.

"And what goes great with cake in the morning then tea with loads of sugar." Justin said bringing a large container of tea with two large mugs.

"Now let's dig in!" Justin yelled as he began pouring loads of tea into the mugs and chugging it all down while Sadie went face first into the cake. They kept this going for a short time until a little 'bing' went off.

"Switch!" The duo yelled as they switched spots with Justin eating the cake and Sadie chugging down the tea.

"This has been Cookout Callings." The announcer said as the scene ended.

* * *

Scene changes to the vital information area with Leshawna playing around with a rubber snake.

"Now Leshawna with vital information for your everyday life." The announcer said as Leshawna threw the snake out of the screen and stares at the camera.

"They say laughter is the best medicine especially when you're laughing at someone else's misery." Leshawna said turning.

"When running from a bear they say to climb up a tree when that bear climbs up as well it's best to be near a bee hive." Leshawna said turning back to her original position.

"Scientists believe this is the world in a few hundred years." Leshawna said as she takes out a globe and smashes it with a hammer.

"This has been Leshawna with vital information for your everyday life." The announcer finished the scene.

* * *

Scene changes to a school hallway with several students and teachers talking and walking. One nerdy looking student was walking past a small group of bully looking students.

"How many times have this happened to you?" The announcer asked.

"Hey loser what's that?" The bully (Geoff) asked the nerd (Harold) pointing towards his shirt.

"What?" Harold asked in confusion as he got flicked in the nose when he looked down.

"Loser!" Geoff yelled as he high fived one of his friends.

It then changes to a different time of a day where a large girl was getting harassed by a group of cheerleaders.

"Like where do you put all that brain power in your fat?" The head cheerleader (Bridgette) said to the girl (Sadie) as she knocked the stack of books out of her hands and laughed.

"Well not anymore with the bodyguard in a can!" The announcer said as the scene of the bully and nerd plays out once again.

"Now watch what happens." He said as Harold brought out the can and opened it up causing smoke to come out of the hole and soon a big black muscular guy was standing in-between the two wearing a black shirt and jeans with black sunglasses over his eyes.

"Whoa, sweet." Harold said as the large man lifted Geoff off the ground and into the bathroom. Soon several flush noises were heard as well as Geoff crying out in pain. Then it shows Harold outside the bathroom door nodding his head in agreement to the sound.

"And their also our female bodyguard in a can!" The announcer continued as the second scene played again this time however Sadie opened the can reveal a muscular Caucasian female with blond hair wearing the exact same outfit as the other bodyguard.

"The bodyguard then knocked the cheerleader's pom-poms to the ground and caused the girls to run away.

"Get your bodyguard today!" He finished as both Sadie and Harold gave a thumbs up to the screen with their bodyguards behind them.

* * *

Scene changes to the know your star stage with Tyler sitting in the chair.

"Know your stars, know your stars, know your stars." The announcer started with Tyler smiling at the camera.

"Tyler…" He began.

"… goes well with gravy." He finished as Tyler stared awkwardly into the camera.

"Umm. Sorry to tell you but I'm no food." Tyler defended himself getting repositioned on the chair.

"Tyler…" He started once more.

"…needs to be cooked at four hundred and fifty or until golden brown." He finished as Tyler looked disgusted.

"Now hold on! I am not some sort of food product here I'm a human being you know." Tyler yelled but got no answer.

"Tyler…" The announcer started for the last time.

"…caused me to gain ten pounds." He finished infuriated Tyler.

"Wait how did I give you ten pounds to begin with?" Tyler asked in anger.

"It's your fault you go so well with gravy." The announcer shot back.

"That another thing I am not a food product here." Tyler began rambling back it was soon drowned out.

"Now you know Tyler." The announcer finished.

"No they don't you listening? Hello? Anyone?" Tyler asked as the camera pulled back.

* * *

Scene changes to a simple red drape with a karate mat on the floor.

"Now time for versus." The announcer said yelled as a large gong rang.

"Today the cast of All That versus…" The announcer started as all seven cast members came running onto the mat jumping up and down and swinging around their arms.

"…Paramore!" He finished as Paramore came out onto the mat with center blocks in hand. As soon as they faced the cast of All That they threw the center blocks to the ground and then either punched or kicked them to dust.

"And fight!" The announcer yelled as Paramore walked closer to the cast.

"Haa!" The guitarist yelled at Harold causing him to scream and jump into Leshawna's arm.

"Look will make a deal with you." Justin said holding his hands up in defense.

"What kind of deal?" The vocalist asked as she and her fellow members backed off.

"In exchange for not beating we to a pulp and going to that stage to perform will give you the win." Sadie said in a crouch position.

"All right let's go boys." The vocalist said as she and her band members left to perform.

"Winner: Paramore!" The announcer said as the cast of All That got to the center of the mat.

"All right give it up for our musical guests: Paramore!" Harold screamed as the cast started clapping with the audience.

* * *

Scene changes to the All That stage where Paramore performed crush, crush, crush. After the performance the cast came running out to the stage.

"Hey we want to thank you all for watching the show." Bridgette said waving into the audience.

"We also want to thank our musical guests Paramore!"Tyler yelled.

"And remember…" Sadie started.

"It's All That!" The entire cast yelled as the credits rolled and everyone began dancing.

Due note that after ten episodes a season will be complete.

* * *

Current run for the new cast member:

Gwen: one vote

Someone else's OC: one vote

So if you want someone different from a OC or Gwen or you support one of them you better vote.


End file.
